Needle Nose/Plot Details
Logan: Methinks you're hangin' on ol' Logan's words a little too much. Back off a bit, bub. Besides, we've got too much work to do. ___: Work now, stories later? Let's get it over with, then. What's left to do? Logan: Well, after looking at these blades... I think we're going to need to find something really sharp to scrape across them if we're to get enough sound. ___: Where am I supposed to find something like that? Logan: I thought it was your turn to come up with the plan. Bah! Leave it to ol' Logan, then. ___: Well, I could go ask Kin... Logan: Ask Kin for help? Don't make me laugh. I mean... I like the guy and all... but all he could help you with is setting up a pajama party or disappearing into the forest! ___: Heh. Then tell me what I need to do. Logan: Yeah! I have a great plan! A while back, Bill sent me a skeeter nose and asked if I could turn them into fish-hooks. Unfortunately, they were far too brittle to bend to shape, but they might work for this! Logan: We have to find a bigger one. The needle-nose Bill sent me was too small for what we need. Maybe you should talk to Bill, he might know something. Speak to Rancher Bill Rancher Bill: Well 'owdy! What brings ya back to botherin' with ol' Bill? ___: Actually, Bill, I was sent down this way by Logan. I'm down here looking for something for him and he said you might be able to help. Rancher Bill: Izatafact? What kinda help did ya think I might be offerin'? ___: Logan and I are trying to build a... let's just say a device. He thinks we need a needle nose like the one you sent him, only bigger. Any idea where I might find something like that? Rancher Bill: Well, of course I can tell ya where to find something like that! Ya can find an aggressive skeeter all the way south of the ranch. I'm sure it'd have a nose of the sort ya lookin' fer. Durn thing got a nose the size of my arm. ___: Cool. You don't mind me whacking it? Rancher Bill: Mind? Shucks, ya gonna be doin' me a favor. Only reason the dang thing is still down there is on accounta my inability to git rid of it meself. ___: Great. And, thanks. Head to the Alarmskeeter hive and a notice will appear: That's the skeeter! That nose is huge! You have recovered a giant skeeter nose! Return to Logan Logan: Hey, ___. You got the needle? Give me a minute... Alright, now we should be able to do something useful. ___: Those wolf pups won't know what hit them!. Logan: Hah! That's right. Once we hook this baby up to the windmill they'll head for the hills! ___: Okay... so how do I find the windmill to hook this thing up? Logan: Can't you see it from here? It's just over there on the northeast shore of the lake. ___: Of course I can't... all I can see is this scr... nevermind. You wouldn't get it. Continue to Logan's Wailing Windmill Category:Plot